Teaching Each Other The Way's Of Life
by Miss Noah Puck
Summary: "You said yourself your going to do everything right this year. And that includes participating in glee club to fulfil the extra credit requirements required the Lima school board to graduate with a GPA Average like you have" - I Suck at summeries


**A/N I do not own Glee hell I wish I did but I don't **

**- also this is sort of the longest thing I've ever done so I know it's not the best but I'd love to hear what you guys and gals think **

September 2012 

"I'm Gonna kill you Noah Pukerman, you're never coming near me again"

Noah sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

Turning back into the room he tried hard to block out the screams, shouts and swear words coming from the next door bedroom where his girlfriend was giving birth to their boy.

: Noah….we've done it….we've got a baby boy…

"How the hell he'd got here he'd never know…18…18 and he'd just become a dad…a real dad"

September 2010

The first day back at school was going to be hard he just knew it after last year with the "babygate" drama and then telling Quinn then had no future everyone seemed to blame him . Called him the bad guy …they seemed to forget that just a year earlier Quinn had told everyone the baby was Finn's even though he'd said he'd stand by her , he'd said he'd help! , but no and when it all came out he was still the bad guy ok granted he did sleep with his best mates girlfriend and get her pregnant…but he was a baddass right…it's what he did…he let trouble follow him didn't really give a care for anyone…but this year, he wanted it to be different, he actually wanted to graduate….

: Puck you even listening dude. Football practice at 3…

Looking up he saw Finn standing there, they'd finally started to become friends, it was funny but Finn being with Rachael over the summer and sort of caused Finn to be friendly to him…all due to Rachael of course apparently she'd told Finn it was "Highly childish and ridiculous to even consider loosing your best friend off 10 years or more because of one little mistake"

Puck: what dude?

Finn: Football Practice, first off the season, 3pm...

Puck: yeah sure dude, cheers

Finn: anytime…oh and Rachael said something about a Glee thing at lunch…you gonna be there?

Puck: have I got a choice.

Before Finn could even open his mouth to answer the question they noticed Rachel had now joined them

Rachael: of course you'll be there Puck!. You said yourself your going to do everything right this year. And that includes participating in glee club to fulfil the extra credit requirements required the Lima school board to graduate with a GPA Average like you have

Puck: sorry berry…what was that I zoned out at of course.

Slapping him playfully on the arm Rachel just sighed she knew he hadn't , recently he'd taken to coming round to her house most nights to ask for help with school work he'd missed last year actually taking the time to listen as she explained everything in great detail . he'd also decided that it was only fair as she was helping him , he'd help her , apparently becoming more like a 16 year old girl and not a 60 year old woman was his appropriate choice of payback he'd like to achieve., his words not hers.

She also hated to admitted it but she enjoyed the fact he took an interested in what she wore, he even once told her "don't ditch the skirts berry …I totally dig em".So she didn't, and when he told her she needed to loosen up...She went to Mike's party, even when he told her she needed to do something baddass she'd spent the night jumping into the canal with him.

Of course no one but them two ever shared these moments they never told anyone it wasn't like anything was ever going to happen they were "Friends" only friends , she'd tell her dad's she was just going out , usually to the library or something , as for him he'd tell his mum he was in his words "trying to get out this hell hole and make a living for himself"

September 2012

: I love you Noah

Puck : Yeah Berry…I Love you to…and our boy...

So anyway that's it for part 1...

Please be honest


End file.
